Training the Trainer
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Harry knew that Fate hated him from the very beginning, but this... this took it to a while new level... Genderbent Harry, sub Harry, Beasties


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by JK Rowling and Nintendo

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Spells"

'**Notes and books**'

"**Higher Power Talking**"

"_**Higher Power Thinking**_"

Chapter One: FUBAR, complete and utter FUBAR

* * *

_**Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, Death Chamber**_

* * *

FUBAR.

Fucked Up Beyond Recognition.

That was the only way that 15 year old Harry Potter, who many said was the spitting image of his father with messy black hair, only with his mother green eyes, could think of to describe the situation he and his friends were in. It had started out okay enough, sneaking in without, presumably, being detected as he and his closest friends, Ron Weasley, an on again, off again best friend, Hermione Granger, a very brainy teen girl, Luna Lovegood, very strange, but very perceptive young girl, Ginny Weasley, his own personal stalker/fan-girl, and Neville Longbottom, a young man who despite being chronically nervous and fumbling, had a greater amount of bravery than any of them.

They got all the way to the Department of Mysteries and found the Hall of Prophecy when things went south, _completely, _as in we are well past Mexico South. Death Eaters had began appearing all around them, and after a brief attempt to get him to hand over the Prophecy all hell broke loose as spells were slung all over the place, marking the beginning of a running battle that brought them to the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries, when the teens were reinforced by the Order of the Phoenix, bringing us to now.

Standing in front of the Veil Harry and Sirius were fighting side by side against the numerous Death Eaters when a shout from Sirius' Cousin caught their attention just in time for an unknown spell to smash into his Godfather's, or as some called him, Dogfather, chest sending him toppling towards the Veil, a shocked look on his face as he fell through, and before anyone could stop him, Harry leapt after his Godfather, through the Veil.

* * *

_**Unknown Time, Uknown Location**_

* * *

Harry floated unconscious, within a dark void, completely unaware to the single light within the dark void, within that light was a equine looking creature that was white with golden accents and circle around it's waist. "**A new live one enters the Void, how interesting,**" the creature informed as it looked the new arrival over. "**You had quite the Destiny ahead of you, but… it is now regardless… perhaps… it is time I had some… fun for once.**" It said to itself as it looked the young man over. "**Since you would have died anyways, there is no harm in it, might as well try screwing with mortal like those other deities suggest at that conference, let's see, maybe change that Y Chromosome to an X…**" Harry grunted in his unconsciousness as his body began to shift, his body slimming a bit as it took on an hourglass shape, his chest swelling in a pair of firm, C-Cup breasts as his hips became more shapely with his hair lengthening to her waist, his face becoming angular as his lips became pouty. "**Hmm… how to screw with him more… screw…**" the creature paused as it snorted. "**...Yeah, **_**that **_**should be amusing… good luck… young **_**lady.**_"

Harry then disappear into a portal of light as the centauric creature chuckled. "**Loki was right, it **_**is **_**fun to fuck with the lives of Mortals…**" The creature murmured to itself as a large bowl of popcorn appearing next to it as it showed Harry dropping out of a portal into a small forest clearing next to a small town.

* * *

_**With Harry**_

_**Location Unknown**_

* * *

Harry groaned a bit as 'he' slowly came back to consciousness, 'his' head throbbing in pain 'I'm… alive?' 'he' thought to himself as his eyes opened. 'He' raised his hand to block out a streak of sunlight from 'his' eyes, before he glanced around, realizing that 'he' was in the middle of a forest. "Where… am I?" 'he' asked aloud, before 'his' eyes widened, a hand coming up to his throat. "What the hell's with my voice?"

'He' brought up 'his' other hand to rub 'his' forehead when 'he' caught sight of how dainty 'his' hand was, quickly looking down to take stock of the rest of 'his' body 'his' brain froze at the sight of a pair of rather nicely sized boobs, only problem, they were attached to 'his' chest.

"What… the _Fuck?_" Harry cursed out, as 'he' shot straight up, and looked around. 'He' saw what looked like a small lake nearby, and dashed towards it as he looked at 'his' reflection. 'His' eyes widened as the reflection staring back at _Her _was not the same. _She _now had long waist-length black hair, a more femininely curved body with a pair of very firm C-Cup breasts, and an angular face.

"What the _FUCK?_" She cursed out again, landing on her ass, still looking at the reflection "I… I'm a _girl _now? How the… What?"

Harry stared at her reflection for a good half hour as she processed what happened to her. "It's official, I'm fate's bitch…" she declared to herself as she slumped her face into her hands. "That's the only way to explain this… I'm fate's bitch…"

She let out a long tired sigh as she looked up at the sky "What the hell did I do to deserve this..." she muttered, before she glanced around "Well… I can't stay here forever… but then again… where is here?" She had no idea where she was, it certainly wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts, she knew the castle and its grounds like the back of her hand. So she was in the middle of nowhere.

Sighing she picked a random direction and began walking.

* * *

_**One hour Later, outside of Kasai Village**_

* * *

Civilization at last, Harry thought to herself as she walked into the small village, still trying to adjust to her new center of balance and the obvious swaying of her new… additions…

From a completely objective standpoint, Harry found it fascinating how completely different she walked as a female as compared to a male, before, she walked with a bit of a slouch with a slight stomping motion, now, her feet seemed to instinctively go one in front of the other creating a sway in her hips as she walked, creating a counterbalance for the swaying of her… assets…

An embarrassed flush worked it's way onto her cheeks as she walked, taking note of several odd creatures that she had never seen before nearby. Pink and black cows, small purple rats that scampered across the dirt road, being chased by a purple cat whose tail was curled into a spiral.

'_I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore..._' she thought to herself, '_Wait, that WAS the quote to that old movie right? Damn its been forever since I've seen Wizard of Oz… Still, what's with all of these weird… creatures?_' She glanced at a woman who was with a yellow mouse-looking creature with tail shaped like a lightning bolt. She had what looked like a battery on the ground which the small creature had its hands on. It then shouted "Pikachu!" Before it was surrounded by a chain of lighting, focused on the battery, as it went from powerless, to full power in less than _seconds._

'_Oookkkaaayyy… I don't think this is even Earth anymore..._' Harry thought as she continued on her way, hoping to find some more answers in the town.

"Ah!" a busied voice shouted out, catching Harry's attention as a rather… frazzled looking man whose greying light brown hair and beard put Edison's to shame while his blue eyes were locked solely on Harry, he was wearing a pair of khaki colored slacks and a button up plaid shirt under a lab coat as he bustled over to Harry, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a rather advanced looking building when compared to the rest of the village. "There you are missey, been waitin' for ya," he informed, perplexing Harry as she stumbled along, trapped by the deceptively strong grip the man had on her, "It's rude to be late on the day you receive your 'dex and pokemon, miss… er… what was your name again…?"

"Uhh...H-Harry..." She said, completely confused as to what was going on. "And uhh...y-you are?"

"Why Professor Insano of course!" The man announced, lightning striking nearby… or was that one of the mouse things from before…? "Come along Harriet, it is time for your first POKEMON!"

"P-Pokemon?" Harry asked, as she did _not _like the name 'Professor Insano', which sounded way more dangerous than 'Voldemort' ever could be for some strange reason.

"Of course! Pokemon, our ever present partners in this amazing world of ours, train them to become stronger! Battle with them to strengthen bonds, catching them all is the quest of any trainer!" Insano shouted out… insanely, oddly enough, the locals seemed to find this a rather common occurrence, Harry wasn't sure if this was comforting… or disturbing… "Now!"

Insano announced as they barged into what Harry assumed to be his lab. "Choose your pokemon!"

Once again, Harry blinked as she glanced around the Lab, before she looked at where the Professor was gesturing… a small table which had a single red and silver ball lying on top of it. "Umm… where… is it?" She asked.

Insano stared at her… as if _she _were the insane one. "The pokeball is on the table," he informed slowly, as if talking to the mentally slow. "Now, once more from the top, CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON!"

Again, Harry blinked as she walked towards the Table, before she picked up the 'Pokeball' "Not… much of a choice..." she said, "There's only one..."

She was interrupted as a series of what she _hoped _to be fireworks exploded behind her. "CONGRATULATIONS AND EXCELLENT CHOICE!" Insano shouted as the sound of a million people applauding was heard. "You have chosen the fire/dark type canine pokemon, Houndour! Here is your complementary Pokedex and five pokeballs… now get the fuck out of my lab before my minions make you leave…"

"But I..." Harry began, but Insano was quickly pushing her out the door.

"Don't worry! The Dex will help you out with any questions!" He said, as he pushed her out the door "Though if all else fails, let your Pokemon help ya out! You're suppose to be partners after all!" And with that he slammed the door in front of her face, leaving a very confused Harry, or as he called her 'Harriet'.

"... The Fuck?" Harry asked simply as she stared at the door, she was about to break the door down and demand some more answers when she heard the sound of pained screaming filter through the door. After a quick moment's thought Harry simply turned on her heel and walked as far away as quickly as she good and back into the village proper.

It was about a half hour later, and 'Harriet' had moved closer to the outskirts of the town, away from any prying eyes. She spent some time going over the 'PokeDex' Insano had given her, and it gave her some information. Not a lot, but some. But the result was the same… she was most certainly _not _on Earth as she knew it.

She was on an earth where there were creatures - called 'Pokemon', which are much like animals and plants - yes plants - like those on earth, only very different as well, capable of control of the elements, and other abilities. And 'Trainers' were apparently people who train their Pokemon to fight other Pokemon in 'Pokemon Battles'.

She also managed to get a better idea of where she was thanks to a built in map. The 'Susa League', a chain of five large islands in the middle of an ocean, neighboring the Hoenn, Johto, and Almia Leagues. It wasn't much, but it at least told her _where _she was.

Sighing she looked at the red and silver ball that fitted snugly into the palm of her hands she manned herself up and pressed the button that sat in the center of the ball causing it to snap open and release a blaze of white light that solidified into a black dog-like creature with a organish-red muzzle and underbelly with a series of bony protrusions, some of it was on it's head, a couple along its spine and around its ankles and it was finished off with a small tail.

Looking around for a second its dark eyes landed on Harry and it yipped out, much like a puppy would with its tail wagging as it leapt around a little bit.

Harry blinked a bit in surprise at the small creature… though she would be lying if she didn't find it a little cute. She smiled a bit as she petted the small 'Houndour' as Insano called it, much like she would any Dog from her world. The creature seemed to like it as it smiled and yelped twice more in happiness.

"Well… I guess we're partners I guess." Harry said, "My name is… well Harriet, though Harry works a bit better." She sighed a bit "Gonna be brutally honest, but I have _no _idea what I'm getting myself into here."

The Houndour tilted its head and whined a bit before barking and licked her face, making her giggle in response. "Hey… stop that!" she protested in her laughter as the Houndour continued. "Y'know, you kinda remind me of Sirius… hmm, how about I call you Padfoot, that work for you?"

The Houndour barked in agreement, as he licked her face again, causing her to giggle again "Alright, Padfoot it is." She said, still smiling. "So Padfoot, where do you think we should head out to first?"

Padfoot barked as it ran towards the forest a bit before looking back towards her before barking again, indicating the direction he felt they should go. "Alright then," Harry said as she stood up, and ran over to catch up with him. "Lead the way Padfoot!"

Padfoot yipped as he bounced around her a bit before heading off towards the forest ahead of them, circling around Harry as they walked, making the neo-female giggle as they walked, allowing her to forget about her worries, for a little while at least.

* * *

_**Ginki Forest**_

* * *

The forest that Padfoot had led Harry into was a rather unique on in Harry's experience, given that he'd never seen naturally growing silver trees before. They had ran into a couple of odd almost caterpillar type creatures that Padfoot quickly scared away with his barking.

As they walked, Harry looked through the contents of the Pokedex, as she read up on Padfoot's species, namely what it was capable of doing, and what its attacks and defenses were. '_Different world or not, you gotta love Muggle Technology._' She thought to herself, looking through the entry of the Houndour.

"Hey!" a young voice shouted out. "You there! With the Houndour!" Harry turned to the voice to see a young man wearing a tank top with shorts with a wide brimmed hat and a large bug catching net. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"W-What?" Harry asked in surprise, startled at how the obvious bug catcher just appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "But I just got-"

"You just got it?" The Bug catcher said with a smile "Great! I just recently caught me a new Pokemon too! Let's battle and test 'em out!"

Harry bit her lip slightly, looking down at Padfoot who looked back up at her barking before jumping in front of her, silently saying that he wanted to fight. She sighed but smiled a bit "Alright, you wanna battle? We'll battle." She said.

"Great!" the catcher shouted excitedly, grabbing a pokeball from his waist before throwing it out. "Come on out, Caterpie!"

One of the odd caterpillar-like creatures was released from the ball, it was mostly green with a tan underbelly and a few odd spots on it. It blinked before looking around a bit, settling it's gaze on Padfoot it seemed to sweat before looking back at the bug catcher, letting out a worried cry.

"You can do it, Caterpie!" the catcher shouted in response, oblivious to the Caterpie's worry. "Use tackle!"

The Caterpie seemed to sigh, before it put on its most threatening face it could before it charged forwards towards Padfoot, surprising Harriet at how fast the small Caterpillar-like creature moved.

"Padfoot, dodge!" Harry said, following what she learned from the Dex in commanding Pokemon. The Houndour did as requested as it jumped over the charging Caterpie, easily missing the attack before landing back on its feet. Quickly thinking back she recalled the 'stats' that Houndour had, including the attacks he knew. "Padfoot! Ember!"

Padfoot reacted to her command quickly as he quickly breathed out sparks of flames towards the Caterpie, making the bug-type panic as it tried to scurry around the small flames that dissipated quickly, a few of them landing on the caterpillar-like pokemon.

"Caterpie! Use String Shot!" The Bug Catcher shouted, as Caterpie rose up, and fired a stream of white stringy thread-like string shot out from its nose, towards Padfoot.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted out as the canine pokemon got tangled up by the strings of webbing causing him to trip a bit before recovering. "Use smog!"

In response Padfoot huffed out a stream of purplish clouds that quickly enveloped the Caterpie and dispersed, revealing Caterpie who looked rather ill from the toxic cloud it was in.

"Caterpie! You alright?" The Bug Catcher asked. However the Caterpie didn't respond as it was acting very woozy. "Come on buddy, you can do it! use Bug Bite!"

The Caterpie tried to respond, but the toxic Smog had done its damage as it tried to attack Padfoot, but its attack was way off. Harry decided to use this opportunity while it lasted "Padfoot, use Ember one more time!"

With a quick bark Padfoot let out a flurry of sparks that fully impacted against the Caterpie burning it as it was knocked out. "Caterpie!" the catcher shouted out as he held out his ball, recalling the pokemon. "I guess we weren't ready for this… here." he informed passing Harry a handful of bills before taking off in a run towards Kasai Village.

Once again, Harry blinked in surprise as she looked at the cash that the Bug Trainer had given her '_I didn't know we were fighting for money!_' She thought, '_Then again… I _do _need the cash… since I don't have access to my old accounts at Gringotts… obviously._'

Putting that aside, she smiled a bit as she looked at Padfoot, and scratched the back of his head "Good job Padfoot," she said, "You alright?"

Padfoot barked in response before giving her a sloppy lick on the cheek, making her giggle in response. "C'mon, let's see if we can get to the next town by tonight," she said as she and Padfoot started walking along their original path.

* * *

_**That evening, outside of Ginki Forest**_

* * *

Harry sighed as she and Padfoot finally made their way out of the forest, both of them looking a little worse for wear. "Okay, so… here massive amounts of buzzing… run, glad to know that now," she groused as she looked down at her ripped and torn clothing, only recently becoming aware of how awkwardly they were fitting, now that she was finding her equilibrium again. Sighing she looked around before spotting a rather decently sized cabin where a rather aged woman was sitting on the porch.

"Oh my, aren't you out late, young lady," the woman greeted with a kindly smile. "Unfortunately Soan Town is still a bit of a ways away, would you perhaps like to stay the night… and perhaps get some new clothing?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the kindness of the woman "Umm… are you sure that's alright?" She asked, "I mean… we wouldn't want to impose..."

The old woman shook her head "It's nothing, I have plenty of room." She said as she stood up "Come, come on it. Some of my daughter's old clothing should fit you quite nicely."

Harry blushed slightly in response, still not quite comfortable with the fact that she was actually now a female. "Thank you very much," she said gratefully as she and Padfoot entered into the cabin after the woman. "I'm Harry…"

The woman smiled in response. "I'm Gia, a pleasure to meet you, Harriet," she informed, like the professor assuming that Harry was short for Harriet. "Here, you can use this room, there is a bathroom with a shower attached, I'll bring some of my daughter's old clothing around for you."

"Thank you Ma'am," Harry said nodding "This…. means a lot."

"Think nothing of it," Gia said, "Just helping a trainer in training after all."

Harry blushed again as she entered the room, closing the door after Padfoot followed, quickly jumping up onto the bed and getting himself comfy, making Harry smile at him, patting his head as she moved to go to take a shower. "I'll be out in a minute, Padfoot, keep an eye on things," she told the Houndour who barked in response before laying his head down.

A few minutes later, Harry got out of the shower clad in nothing but towels, as she stepped into the room. She smiled as she saw Padfoot was already asleep, snoring softly, while she also noticed some clothes lying on the bed as well. Consisting of a Dark Green hoodie with 'PKMN' written on it in orange letters, a pair of somewhat baggy-looking grey jeans, fingerless grey gloves, and a black boonie hat with a dark green stripe running around it, with a small Pokeball emblem on it.

Smiling she pulled on the new clothing, amazed at how they fitted much more comfortably than her old clothes she wore as a guy, being tight around the chest while the waist was rather loose, only held up by her belt.

Once she was dressed a soft knock on the door caught her attention, opening it she was greeted by Gia who was holding a tray laden with food. "Ah, I'm glad to see they fit you," Gia informed with a smile as she looked over Harry. "I'm glad that my daughter's old clothing still has use."

Harry smiled "Yes, they're perfect actually." She said, "Again, thank you."

"Its the least I can do," She said, as she laid the tray of food down on a table. "I made you something for you and your Houndour to eat, you both looked rather hungry after all. And considering the state your old clothes were in, I assume you ran into some Beedrill?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah… we kinda… walked right into the middle of their nest…" she explained in embarrassment. "Just glad they had let up chasing us after a bit…"

"Beedrill are among the more dangerous Pokemon out there," Gia said, as she chuckled nostalgically "I remember back when I had my first encounter with them… I'm just glad I had my Growlithe with me at the time."

Harry smiled as she looked over to the snoozing Padfoot. "Padfoot really helped me out with that too," she informed fondly. "He really helped keep the faster ones at bay with his flames."

Gia smiled at that "The bond between a Trainer and their first Pokemon is almost always the strongest," she said, "It was that way with me and my Growlithe, as well as my daughter's."

"I guess so," Harry agreed before a reluctant yawn escaped her lips. "Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Gia chuckled as she stepped out of the room. "I understand, enjoy your sleep," she replied before closing the door, allowing Harry to slip off her hoodie so that she was just in an undershirt before crawling into the bed, and quickly fell a sleep.

* * *

_**Padfoot's Dreamscape**_

* * *

It was a rather odd dream the Houndour was having, a very odd one. It had started out simply enough really, with Padfoot and his trainer walking through a secluded grove, his trainer wearing a rather short skirt with a tight tube top. heading towards some unknown destination when his trainer tripped, falling forward onto her hands and knees, showing off the fact that she was not wearing any underwear under the skirt.

For some reason this had aroused the Houndour greatly when his dream self quickly took advantage of his trainer's prone position to mount her and sheath his cock within her tight snatch and started to fuck her, his trainer willingly submitting to him as she adjusted her position to allow for his better access.

The dream went on for a while on this path, him dominating his own trainer sexually, and her willingly submitting to his domination as she allowed him to treat her as his very own sex toy. All too soon for Padfoot, however, his dream faded into black, although this allowed him some time to consider the dream, just the thought of it happening for real greatly aroused him to no end, but the problem would be to get his trainer to submit to the proper training he would have to give her… it would take some careful planning, but… it was definitely doable, within his dream he grinned as a new scene began of him forcing himself onto her, forcing her to submit to him, oh, it will _definitely _happen.

* * *

_**Harry/Harriet' Dreamscape**_

* * *

Oddly enough, Harry - or Harriet as everyone had apparently began to call her - was having an equally odd dream. Like in Padfoot's dream, she was wearing a very short skirt with a tight tube top, and could feel that she was not wearing any panties at all, as she and Padfoot were walking down a small road, leading to a small grove ahead.

She had tripped over a rock that had stubbed up against her toe, she had managed to catch herself with her hands as she fell, however, and just as she moved to push herself back onto her feet she felt something push hard into her vagina, slamming in quickly and setting a hard pace, making her scream out as she looked behind her to see Padfoot with a dominating look on his face as he began to fuck her pussy.

Oddly enough however, rather than feeling repulsed… the pleasure that she was receiving from Padfoot felt strangely good, as she began to moan in pleasure as he continued forward with his actions, submitting to the Pokemon completely.

She buried her face into the grass beneath her as she lifted her ass more, allowing for Padfoot to penetrate deeper inside of her when she felt something thick pressing up against her pussy, Padfoot's knot, that began to push into her pussy, making her moan even louder as it got fully inside of her, she tightened her pussy around the knot, creating more pleasure for herself as Padfoot began humping her more fiercely.

Unfortunately, just as she felt as if she was reaching her peak, the dream began to fade to blackness, as Harriet woke with a small start. She glanced at the window, and saw it was still plenty dark… but she also noticed upon checking her lower regions, she was incredibly wet.

Panting she felt her lower regions throb a little as she tried to regain control of her beating heart and quick breathing. '_What… what was that?_' she asked herself as she looked down at Padfoot who was sleeping at her feet, a smile on his face as he slept. '_Why… why would I dream about _that_ with Padfoot?_'

She then glanced up at the roof '_And why… why did it feel so _good?' She thought with just as much confusion. '_Is… is it _normal _in this world or something?_'

Swallowing she looked down at Padfoot again before blushing and rolled onto her side and attempted to back to sleep, with some success, although her dreams were continually plagued by Padfoot dominating her in several other ways.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

"Thank you again for everything," Harriet said, now once again wearing her new clothes plus a backpack which was filled with Trainer gear and other important gear for Trainers out in the wild, all of it being Gia's old gear from her own Trainer days which she gave to her.

"It's quite alright, Harriet," Gia informed kindly. "It was all just gathering dust anyways, be sure to remain safe during your travels, and please, feel free to visit at anytime.

"Of course, right, Padfoot?" She asked, looking down to Padfoot, managing to just barely repress the memories of last nights dreams as Padfoot barked in agreement.

"Farewell then, and may Arceus smile upon you." Gia informed as she waved at Harriet as she began to follow the path towards Soan Town, hopeful for finding not only a way to return to normal, but for a way home as well.

* * *

_**END CHAPTER!**_


End file.
